ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Charade
How Charade joined the Tourney Charade is the form of a man who is weary from war-torn lands and dreaming of adventure. He finds the legends of SoulEdge, and begins to find its fragments. He is eventually murdered by bandits who had heard a rumor circulating in the cities of a man overly-protective of his possessions. Still grasping the fragments, his corpse is thrown into a river. The blood from the hands forms around the fragments due to the man's tenacity to protect his precious fragments. This being seeks out to find more shards, so it can devour them and become whole. He eventually becomes part of the Soul Edge. Charade is able to scan minds of warriors it confronts, and then creates weapons out of its body to accommodate the fighting style it imitates. When the SoulEmbrace was formed, Charade's power appeared to have weakened in response to SoulEdge's dormant state. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted His idle pose from Soul Calibur II. After the announcer calls his name Charade does his Soul Calibur II character select screen animation and says one of the following quotes: *If he is going to imitate a Tekken character in the next battle (Kazuya is one example), he will say "We can settle this battle using our talent and charm!" while impersonating Alisa Bosconovitch's voice. *If he is going to imitate a Disney character in the next battle (Darby is one example), he will say "Who knew I'd be coming to a kiddie party?" while impersonating Kazuya Mishima's voice. *If he is going to imitate an anime/manga character in the next battle (Sailor Moon is one example), he will say "Get to your point." while impersonating Jin Kazama's voice. *If he is going to imitate a Super Smash Bros. Brawl veteran fighter in the next battle (Mario is one example), he will say "The stage has been set." while impersonating Shin Kamiya's voice, even if Shin Kamiya isn't unlocked yet. *If he is going to imitate a Super Smash Bros. 4 veteran fighter in the next battle (Female Trainer is one example), he will say "You really do care about me, do you?" while imitating Sylia's voice. *If he is going to imitate a Soul Calibur character in the next battle (Zasalamel is one example), he will say "Think you're wearing 'em." while imitating Batgirl's voice. *If he is going to imitate a newcomer character from any Nintendo franchise in the next battle (Mamoswine is one example), he will say "Excellent!" while impersonating Lee Chaolan's voice. *If he is going to imitate a Street Fighter character in the next battle (Akuma is one example), he will say "It's been a long time, hasn't it?" while impersonating Anna Williams's voice. *If he is going to imitate a Marvel Comics character in the next battle (Mystique is one example), he will say "It feels good to be back." while impersonating Heihachi Mishima's voice. *If he is going to imitate a DC Comics character (Starfire is one example), he will say "Death becomes you." while impersonating Zafina's voice. *If he is going to imitate a preschool television show character in the next battle (Hannah is one example), he will say "An ambush?? Cute." while impersonating Nina Williams's voice. *If he is going to imitate a Transformers character in the next battle (Optimus Prime is one example), he will say "Watch and learn." while impersonating Gouken's voice. *If he is going to imitate a most requested veteran from any past Smash game in the next battle (Krystal is one example), he will say "HIDING BEHIND A DOLL?!?!" while impersonating Devil Kazuya's voice. *If he is going to imitate any other character in the game in the next battle (Huitzil is one example), he will say "KIKOSHO!!!!!" while impersonating Chun-Li's voice. Special Moves Neutral Special Variable. For all of Charade's neutral special attacks, he will say "Go, Rocket Fist!" while impersonating Alisa's voice. Side Special Variable. For all of Charade's side special attacks, he will say "Molecular shield!" while impersonating Doctor Doom's voice. Up Special Variable. For all of Charade's up special attacks, he will say "Tiger uppercut!" while impersonating Sagat's voice. Down Special Variable. For all of Charade's down special attacks, he will say "And then there's this!" while impersonating Ganryu's voice. Hyper Smash Variable. For all of Charade's Hyper Smashes, he will say "You have a LONG WAY TO GO!" while impersonating Akuma's voice. Some Hyper Smashes will cause Charade to say "I see you don't approve..." while impersonating Alisa's voice at the very end. Final Smash Variable. For all of Charade's Final Smashes, he will say "DIE ONE-THOUSAND DEATHS!" while impersonating Akuma's voice and "SKY ROCKET SUPER PUNCH!" while impersonating Alisa's voice. Some Final Smashes will have him say "BYE BYE!" while impersonating Hulk's voice at the very end. Imitative Powers Charade is capable of imitating every character in the Super Smash Bros. Tourney series, but he will only imitate characters who are currently available for play at the moment; for instance, he can imitate Lu Bu from the start of the game, but he cannot imitate Magolor until the player unlocks him. In Tourney 2, this is the same, but unlockable characters in Tourney 2 have to be unlocked before they can be imitated by Charade; for instance, he can imitate Steve Harris at the beginning of the game, but he cannot imitate Amy Rose until she is unlocked. The only character in Tourney 1 that he cannot imitate is Kirby, and the only two characters in Tourney 2 that he cannot imitate are Kirby and Irate Gamer. Victory Animations #Charade looks up at the sky with his hands together, spins once, and gives a peace sign with his hand, all the while saying "I'm starting to feel better already!" while impersonating Alisa's voice. #Charade does two punches then a long punch and poses saying "Seems you choose your allies poorly?" while impersonating Kazuya's voice. #Charade has his hands on his hips while saying "Don't let hatred turn you into a monster!" while impersonating Xiaoyu's voice. On-Screen Appearance Variable. For all of Charade's On-Screen Appearances, he will say one of the following quotes: *If he is imitating a Tekken character (such as Kazuya), he will say "Um, do you... think I'm coming on too strong?!" while impersonating Alisa Bosconovitch's voice. *If he is imitating a Disney character (such as Darby), he will say "Run a background check first." while impersonating Kazuya Mishima's voice. *If he is imitating an anime/manga character (such as Sailor Moon), he will say "Then let him find out!" while impersonating Jin Kazama's voice. *If he is imitating a Super Smash Bros. Brawl veteran fighter (such as Mario), he will say "My hatred goes beyond anything YOU'VE EVER SEEN!!!" while impersonating Shin Kamiya's voice, even if Shin Kamiya isn't unlocked yet. *If he is imitating a Super Smash Bros. 4 veteran fighter (such as Female Trainer), he will say "He told me that I could probably find you and your band rehearsing here." while impersonating Sylia's voice. *If he is imitating a Soul Calibur character (such as Zasalamel), he will say "You're about to have more than enough!" while imitating Batgirl's voice. *If he is imitating a newcomer character from any Nintendo franchise (such as Mamoswine), he will say "Well, what a pleasant surprise!" while impersonating Lee Chaolan's voice. *If he is imitating a Street Fighter character (such as Akuma), he will say "There's no need for that! We're pulling out!" while impersonating Anna Williams's voice. *If he is imitating a Marvel Comics character (such as Mystique), he will say "You'd do well to know your place. Weak!" while impersonating Heihachi Mishima's voice. *If he is imitating a DC Comics character (such as Starfire), he will say "I accept my fate, whatever it may be." while impersonating Zafina's voice. *If he is imitating a preschool television show character (such as Hannah), he will say "What do you say we celebrate?" while impersonating Nina Williams's voice. *If he is imitating a Transformers character (such as Optimus Prime), he will say "Hmmm... You shall make an interesting opponent." while impersonating Gouken's voice. *If he is imitating a most requested character from any past Smash game (such as Krystal), he will say "Stupid girl! Get out of my way!" while impersonating Devil Kazuya's voice. *If he is imitating any other character in the game (such as Huitzil), he will say "You ready for this?!" while impersonating Chun-Li's voice. Trivia *Charade is capable of imitating everyone in the game except for Kirby. He also has a demonic voice that sounds like every character in the game. In Tourney 2, he gains the power to imitate every character added to the sequel as well as all Create a Character styles, but he cannot copy Kirby or Irate Gamer. In both games, Charade cannot imitate characters that imitate other characters, such as Red Queen or Koryu. *Using Charade with the fighting style of an anime/manga character is the only way to get Jin Kazama to not say "What are you after?" when a battle begins. *With fourteen quotes said on the Character Select Screen, Charade has the most quotes used on the Character Select Screen. *When Charade imitates Ariel, he has Kazuya Mishima's voice but is restricted to her mermaid form. This is because her human form can imitate other characters like Charade himself. Though this may be true, he goes back to his Soul Calibur II appearance after any match. *There are many bony formations of Charade during Super Smash Bros. Tourney and its sequel. **If Charade imitates a majority of the characters (such as Alisa), he will use his appearance from his premiere video game, Soul Calibur II. **If Charade imitates a two-in-one character (such as Kat & Ana), there will be two Charades rather than one. **If Charade imitates a three-in-one character (such as the Clockwork Soldiers), there will be three Charades rather than one. **If Charade imitates a character with four legs and no arms (such as Amaterasu), he will become a quadruped. **If Charade imitates a short character with no legs but has feet (such as King Dedede), he will lose his bony legs but keep his bony feet. **If Charade imitates anyone with a long tail (such as Roger Jr.), he will gain a long bony tail. **If Charade imitates a giant character (such as Gold Lightan), he will become three times larger than anyone else and will gain an extra set of arms. **If Charade imitates merfolk (such as Ariel), his legs will become a merperson's fin. **If Charade imitates a character with more than one set of arms (such as Hatchan), he will gain an extra set of arms. **If Charade imitates a character with wings (such as Devil Kazuya), he will receive bony wings. **If Charade imitates a Stand user (such as Jotaro), there will be a rainbow-colored eyeball with him. *Charade is the only imitation fighter who gives a hint on who he will be imitating when being selected, and the hint is what he says on the Character Select Screen; for example, if he is going to imitate a Barney & Friends universe character or a Team Umizoomi universe character, he will say "An ambush?? Cute.". *Link, the hero of Hyrule, is Charade's rival. Category:Characters who copy other characters Category:Starter characters Category:Soul Calibur characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Multi-gender characters